


the stars will guide you home

by oikaywas (aureations)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureations/pseuds/oikaywas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you know, Iwa-chan,” Tooru starts conversationally, “that even though lighthouses were used as a warning for dangerous waters, they started out as a way for sailors to find their way back to the port,” he looks at Hajime, eyes intense and a little sad, “to lead those lost at sea back home where they belong.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the stars will guide you home

There’s an old, dilapidated lighthouse on top of the rocky cliffs and it calls to them, an imposing white tower, looming above the sandy shores. And there’s a boy with bright, wild eyes and even wilder hair, whose hand is clasped tightly around Hajime’s wrist. He’s laughing and calling Hajime's name, urging him to move faster up the rocky shore like the pair of reckless teenagers they are.

 

The tang of salt is stronger up here as they make their way up the rocks, so strong he can almost taste it on his tongue, mingling with the sticky sweetness of vanilla ice cream they had devoured on the pavement below.

 

They’re both a little breathless when they reach the lighthouse, winded from the climb with the echoes of their laughter ringing in their ears. The heavy wooden door bars them from entry but it doesn’t take much for the rusted lock to give way and it creaks open. Tooru holds it open and grins at him, equal parts a question and a dare. Hajime looks at him, bright against the late afternoon sky, the heady late summer heat making him reckless and Hajime smirks wild and free and says, “Let’s go in then.”

 

They race up the stairs, chortling like children, shoving at each other good-naturedly in order to get to the top first.

 

"I win, Iwa-chan!" Tooru sings with a little victory sign, making a leap across the doorway into the gallery.

 

"Shut it, Trashykawa," he grumbles, his words softened by the wide smile stretching across his face, "What did you drag me out here to see anyway?"

 

Tooru blinks. "Didn't I tell you? Oh well." He shrugs. "I guess it'll be a surprise then~"

 

"If you've dragged me out here to do nothing but freeze my ass off, I'll hit you," he threatens but he sits down, dangling his legs off the platform.

 

"So mean, Iwa-chan," Tooru whines, settling down beside Hajime and leaning against his shoulder.

 

They sit in a comfortable silence for a while watching the glow of the sky bleed away in a rush of dimming colours.

 

"Did you know, Iwa-chan,” Tooru starts conversationally, “that even though lighthouses were used as a warning for dangerous waters, they started out as a way for sailors to find their way back to the port,” he looks at Hajime, eyes intense and a little sad, “to lead those lost at sea back home where they belong.”

 

The sky has gone completely dark now and the glitter of stars stretch across the velvet fabric of the night. Out here, free from smog, the stars look just that much brighter and more beautiful, Hajime thinks.

 

His eyes drift towards the lantern, wide and imposing behind them like the beacon it is for wandering ships in the night and Hajime knows that this is Tooru’s way of saying thank you, a way of addressing the unspoken words between them, from a time when they had both been a little lost. And suddenly, there’s a lump in his throat because it’s so important for Tooru to understand this too and Hajime has never been good at expressing his thoughts because – because usually, Tooru just _knows_ , but this is too important to go unsaid between them so Hajime stops, clears his throat and tries to say it the only way he knows how.

 

“Hey,” he starts, pointing up into the night sky. “What’s the name of this star?”

 

Tooru looks at him confusedly. “Iwa-chan, I know you know what that star is, we–”

 

“Just humour me,” he says, insistent.

 

Shooting him another weird look, Tooru says, “Merak.”

 

“And this one?”

 

“Dubhe,” Tooru answers, starting to look a little miffed. He had always been impatient, Hajime muses.

 

“Last one, Shittykawa,” he says, and the name earns him another look. “What’s that one?”

 

“That’s…” he says hesitant, a faint note of soft wonder in his voice. “That’s Polaris.”

 

“Yeah,” Hajime agrees, relieved that Tooru gets it. “That’s the North Star. And as long as you can find it, you won’t ever be lost.” He pauses, throwing a smirk at Tooru as he adds, “Good thing, you had a thing for aliens, huh?”

 

“Iwa-chan stop being mean,” he whines but there’s a soft smile on his face and Hajime knows that Tooru understands what he means because what Hajime knows is this: the lighthouse may be for lost ships in the night but he needs no lighthouse, no north star, for Tooru has always been his guiding light and Hajime his.

 

The stillness of the night settles around them like a comforting blanket, the lull in conversation letting them recalibrate and readjust to one another, until they can feel each other’s presence in their very bones. Remembering that they apparently came here for a reason, Hajime looks to Tooru and just as he’s about to ask, a flash of light catches his attention from the corner of his eye. He turns his head and gasps, just in time to catch a long, vibrant streak of light flying across the sky.

 

"I thought you might like it," Tooru says smug and gleeful, his melancholy mood wiped away, “It may not be peak viewing season for them yet but the Perseids are-” He’s chattering excitedly, hands gesturing wildly in the air with a familiar brand of enthusiasm reserved for volleyball and celestial beings. It’s a familiar ramble that Hajime just tunes out.

 

Instead, he finds his eyes drawn to Tooru, whose ridiculous hair is flipping around his face in little tufts, eyes bright as he traces the paths of the meteors. It’s like the entire cosmos reflected in his eyes, shining bright like the stars, like fire burning, and it’s everything Hajime has ever loved and will ever love about Tooru. He doesn’t think he can love anything, or anyone, more.

 

“- and if you’re lucky you can see sixty or more per hour, Iwa-chan, _sixty-_ ”

 

"Tooru," Hajime interrupts. "It's nice."

 

"Nice? Just nice Iwa-chan? You're such a brute." He pouts indignantly but even in the darkness Hajime can see that he's blushing, splotches of colour high on his cheeks.

 

Hajime hums and raises his hand to trace the curve of his cheek, the nape of his neck, warm even in the chill of the night breeze. He presses his fingers against Tooru’s skin, playing with the strands of hair covering his nape and Tooru melts into his touch, leaning towards him.

 

“I love the stars,” Tooru whispers, a breath away from Hajime.

 

He smiles, “Of course you do,” and meets him halfway.

 

 

(What he doesn’t say is this: Tooru is a star, bright, brilliant and unstoppable in its ascent – exploding across the sky in bursts of colour, and should he ever lose his way, Hajime will always, always be there to guide him back home.)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt _"Summer's in the air but, baby, heaven's in your eyes - Lana Del Ray, National Anthem"_ for [oikawas](http://oikawas.dreamwidth.org/). 
> 
> It's been a while since I've written anything and this is my first time writing for Haikyuu!! so any and all comments will be much appreciated! Please come scream at me on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/oikaywas)


End file.
